In the Land of Aaa
by snakercow333
Summary: My friend and I's OCs are teleported into the world of Aaa. My OC, Silver, meets Marshall, and hers, Rena, meets Tyler, another OC. Silver and Rena are childhood friends that left each other. BTW this is our first story and I know it's bad XD.
1. Chapter 1

******So... This is a story that my friend and I are writing... Rena and Tyler is her OCs (Tyler's actually my OC) and Silver is my OC. Marshall is from genderbend Adventure Time. Hope you like it!**

**Silvy POV**

"Ouch, my head" I exclaimed as I patted my head to find a dark red blood stain on my hand. "Ah, what have I done now?" I sighed and got up and inspected my surroundings. I seemed to be in a place similar to the Licorice Kingdom, except there were all different times of candy. I walked along the peppermint roads, examining the small candy people walking through the streets. Then, I bumped into someone. " Geez, watch where you're going!?" I exclaimed, brushing the dirt off my legs. "Geez, I could say the same to you." Responded a punk pink person, who apparently seemed to made of bubblegum, and was wearing a golden crown on his head. Oh, such mighty wow. " Whatever…" I sighed and turned around, but was grabbed on the shoulder. "Hey, have I seen you before?" the guy said, glaring at me with his shiny eyes. "Nope, never seen you, so you've never seen me." I said, pulling away from his tight grip and walking away. Where the heck was I anyway?

**Rena's POV**

"Holy candy corns," I grumbled. One moment, I was on the top of the cheer pyramid, about to finish the routine, when suddenly: BOOM! In the middle of the road on my butt. Except…the ground was different. It smelled sweet. And the people…they were like…lollipops! And cinnamon buns! The all stared at me weirdly. Am I the only human here?

"Hey, um are you alright?" There was a voice and I was suddenly engulfed in a shadow. I glanced up to see a boy that was about my age. He had beautiful golden brown hair and stormy grey eyes. _HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY HOOOOLLLLLLYYYY CANDY CORNS. _I thought and practically freaked out. He was like my dream boy, except…y'know…real. "I'm Tyler." He added with a white-toothed grin.

"I'm Rena…" I breathed and took the hand he offered to help me up with. "You're…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm human. And so are you," Tyler smiled gently, which just let up his whole face. "I've never met another human in my entire life."

Tyler straightened his light green shirt that had gotten crumpled when he bent down to help me. I offered a small smile back.

"Wanna hang out a little while?" Tyler smiled and offered his arm to me. I slowly entwined my arm with his and smiled. He seemed like someone I could trust. "I know a good little joint where I usually hang during the day. C'mon!"

Tyler laughed as he took off, forcing me to follow, a thin smile growing on my face. I've found my first friend.

**Silvy POV**

Geez, what's wrong with this guy. I turned around to see "Prince Gumball" stalking me. He was STALKING me! That's just, rude. Then, I turned around to see my reflection in the light. Then, I pulled off my hat, and straightened my hair, so that I looked unrecognizable. I walked away and explored the unknown lands.

Then, I heard a voice call out. "Hey! Are you a vampire?" I turned around and saw somebody, um, beautiful. I blushed and hid into the shadows to hide my red face. "Um, yeah." I put my hair up and put on the hat. Then, I turned back at him. He had black suave hair and shiny black eyes. He wore a plaid red shirt that almost matched my blue plaid shirt. I saw his light blue skin, proving that he was a vampire. "Marshall!? DO you know her?" The stalker weirdo called out. "Nope, but she seems nice." Marshall whistled as he floated over. "So, where are you from?" I looked down, "Nowhere." I said, as I took a small step back and gripped my katana. Sure this guy was cute, like REALLY CUTE, but was he good? I shook the thought out of my head; if he was cute he must be good, right? I held out my hand, and he gripped it. "Nice to meet you…" "Silver or SIlvy." I smiled, and then I noticed the "prince" behind Marshall. "Do you want to come to my house?" Marshall asked, a smile sliding onto his face as he offered his arm. I smiled a toothy grin and entwined my arm with his. We walked away as Prince Bubblegum watched us walk away.

**Tyler's POV**

I was strolling along the candy roads when a girl just…appeared. She was in an odd, short pink, white and blue dress. Her auburn hair was tied back in a bright blue bow. Her shoes matched the bow and her hair fell in front of her right eye. She seemed so…confused.

I didn't hesitate to introduce myself. Her name was Rena. It was a beautiful name that matched the brilliance of her face. We walked to the little food joint down the road. When she laughed, everything around her seemed to just…light up. And her eyes…they were like an incoming storm; dark and mysterious, but calm and sensitive at the same time. Everything about her was just, like, perfect.

When we were seated at a table, I reached for the napkins the same time she did, and our hands brushed faintly. A pink blush crept upon Rena's face, and I'm sure the same happened to me. Rena abruptly pulled her hand away and averted her eyes from mine. Her entire personality seemed to be shy and reserved, but with a certain bravery to it as well.

"Sorry," She whispered and offered a tiny smile.

"No, it's okay." I attempted to reassure her, putting a smile on his face. This was going to be a good day.

**Rena's POV**

"Where do you live? I can walk you home," Tyler offered as we exited the joint.

"OH! I uh, don't have a home. You may not believe me, but I'm not from this…realm, if you call it that. I live in the land of Gaa, where there are plenty more humans. And, uh, the roads aren't made of candy," I looked at Tyler shyly, expecting him to think I was crazy.

"Really? That's so cool. I've lived here in Aaa all my life," Tyler said, walking down the sidewalk with me. "So you don't have a home anymore."

"Yeah. But I'm sure I'll find somewhere to stay. I mean, it shouldn't be that har-" I was interrupted by Tyler.

"You can stay with me. I'm not trying to sound like a stalker or anything, but you're welcome to," He offered, a blush spreading lightly across his face. His offer and the innocence on his face made me say yes, before I even knew what I was doing.

"Cool," Tyler smiled and led me out of the Candy Kingdom, and towards the rolling hills that were covered with bright green grass. We walked to a small cottage that seemed cozy for a small family. Inside, it was a four roomed area. A kitchen, living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. "You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch or something," Tyler said.

"I couldn't do that to you. Especially since we just met," I blushed furiously. "I can sleep on the ground."

"No," Tyler said, "Judging by the sound of where you used to live, you didn't sleep on the ground, so you can sleep on the bed. I'll give you some extra clothes you can use as jammies."

Tyler calling pajamas "jammies" just made me blush even more. It was already dark outside. "Thanks," I said as he handed me on of his shirts and some sweatpants.

"It gets a little chilly," Tyler nodded. I hurried to the bathroom and got dressed before going into the bedroom. "Night," I said and shut the door.

**Marshall's POV**

I was roaming the streets in the candy kingdom after my band rehearsal finished. Then, I saw a small figure standing underneath the lamp pole with a glaring expression on her face. She had brilliant blue eyes, long silver hair, and a sexy figure (LOL MARSHALL WAT). Suddenly, I notice that her skin was a light blue. JUST LIKE MINE! "Hey! Are you a vampire?" I called out, hoping that she was. She whirled around and took a step back, "Um. Yeah." She replied in a low voice. I chuckled, how cute could a girl get.

"Marshall? Do you know her?" a familiar voice called out, I turned around and saw Bubba looking at me with awe. I shrugged, of course not, rolling my eyes. " Nope, but she seems nice."

I floated over to her nervous figure and stood up. " So, where are you from?" She looked down and let out a murmur, "Nowhere." Then, she took a step back and gripped a sword-like thing at his side.

Then, she released it and held out her hand. I firmly grasped it and shook it. " Nice to meet you..." realizing that i don't even know her name. Mental facepalm. "Silvy or Silver." I suddenly had a little idea." Do you want to come to my house?" I offered my arm, and she entwined hers with mine.

We finally arrived at my small house in the cave. "Wait here for a second." I ran inside and desperately tried to clean it up, but then shook the thought out of my brain. I straightened things out, let out a sigh, and let her in. She looked around her new surroundings and seemed to be at home. I smiled, she had the most beautiful name. Silver, just like her hair. Wait! WHAT WAS I THINKING. OHMAGOD...

"Hey, do you have a house?" I asked sitting down on one of my couches. " Not really, I'm actually from the world of Eee, which has a lot of vampires, but is mostly the licorice kingdom." "Oh..." What the? " Would you like to stay here?" I asked smirking at the thought of her sleeping in my house. "Sure...As long as you don't do anything perverted!" Silver said, twirling around and squinting at him.

" You can have that room, I'll sleep on the couch.." I pointed towards my room, and took out a blanket for me." Okay..." She walked into the room, and I could hear her getting into bed. "G'night!" I yelled. "G'night" I heard her murmur. Well, time to wait...

It was about 12:00 at night, and I snuck into my room, sneaking under the covers. I knew I had a perverted grin on my face, but I always do, I'm pretty sure. All of a sudden, she flipped around and hit me in the face. "OUch!" I yelled, She hit my cheek!" That's what you get for being perverted." I walked out of the room and returned to the hard couch. I think I might like this girl, a creepy smile slid on my face...

**Silver's POV**

I could still hear Marshall saying G'night. My ears were ringing. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps, I sighed, Marshall WAS going to do something perverted. He came into the room and crawled into bed. I pretended I was asleep, then turned around and punched him in the face. "Ouch!" I giggled. Wait giggled? I don't giggle. "That's what you get for being perverted." I said, a smirk sliding onto my pale face. I went to bed, my mind drifting on about Marshall... Wait What?! Marshall?! IT should be like food or something... Oh well.

"AWW" I yawned, stretching out my back. I put on my hat, my boots, my scarf, my shirt, and last of all, my gloves and my choker from my band. Suddenly, I heard guitar music floating in from outside. I went out to find Marshall playing the guitar, he didn't seem to notice me so I watched him until he stopped. "That was pretty good." I said, smirking at him. He whipped around, a rosy blush spread out on his face. " How long were you there?" he asked, squinting at me. I rolled my eyes, "Long enough to hear you only play guitar." "Okay." Marshall put down his guitar. "Yo, you want breakfast?" "Sure." I went to the table and picked up a bright red apple. I sucked the red out of it real slow, so I could clearly taste it. "Yum." I smile and licked my teeth.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." I said, walking out the door into the cold fresh air. I ran around and fell down, looking at the fluffy white clouds. Then, I got really tired and fell asleep, and the last thing I saw was Marshall's face looming over me.

**Tyler's POV**

In the early morning, I walked into the bedroom to wake Rena, but something stopped me. She looked so peaceful asleep, her long auburn hair spread out around her, framing her face. She mumbled something in her sleep, but I couldn't understand her or make out the words.

_Oh, Glob! _I thought _Do I wake her up, or do I let her sleep? _I bit my lip in thought and decided to just prod her awake. "Rena, hey, hey, hey, hey, Rena. Wake up," I said as I poked her cheek with my finger.

"Ngh…hn…what?" She blinked open her stormy grey eyes to look up at me tiredly. "What happened?" She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face then began to comb her fingers through her hair. "I'm so tired…and hungry."

I grinned. "I've made some pancakes in the kitchen if you want," I offered and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," Rena smiled and stood up. I was about to turn to leave when Rena pulled the long shirt and sweatpants off to put the dress she had been wearing the other day on. It's like she forgot I was there. To make her stay in the calm state, I quickly left the room. _Glob, _I thought and went to the kitchen. Rena came out wearing the same clothes and bounded into the kitchen.

"Is there a store where I can buy some new clothes?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Yeah, down the road. I'll take you," I said and set a plate before her.

**Rena's POV**

In the morning, I woke up to a rather annoying Tyler. He had made pancakes, so I got up and dressed before going to the kitchen. The pancakes tasted surprisingly good. They were sweet cakes with butter and syrup drizzled over the top.

Once we both ate, Tyler took me to the Cloth Kingdom where I bought myself a grey tank top and jean shorts. Tyler was convinced that the tank top matched the color of my eyes, so I _had _to buy it.

Also, surprisingly, I found my dog, Mo, who I was originally separated from when I was moved to the land of Aaa. She's a pretty, small dog with yellow and brown spots. Her ears are so adorable; they flop!

Tyler and I explored the other kingdoms. He also got me this rad sword that's got a deep blue hilt and shiny, slate grey blade. SO RAD. So in return, I gave him a little hug. Not much, but y'know. It was totally worth it.

**Marshal's POV**

I loomed over Silver and watched her soft black hair sway gently in the wind. I lay down next to her and watched her eyelashes flutter as she opened her eyes from her nap. All of a sudden, I heard a screech coming from nearby, " SILVER, WHERE THE GLOB ARE YOU?" A high pitched voice called. "SILVER WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THAT THAT GUY!?" I turned around and saw this black cat, with green eyes, and a furrowed brow. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MAH PRINCESS?" The cat screamed, SIlver sat up, " Kiki! You're here, too?" Silver walked over to the angry cat and petted her head. "It's ok..." I stood up and walked over to her, and saw her sweet smiling face. "So this is your cat?" I asked looking peculiarly at her face.

"Yah, this is Kiki, Kiki, this is Marshall. He's also a vampire and plays the guitar. Oh yeah! I'm in the band called the Silver Wolves." She said excitedly. Kiki, the cat, looked inquirely at my face with interest. "Hm... he nice?" She said, walking around me and surveying me. I rolled my eyes and walked inside. "I'm gonna make lunch!" I called, preparing some tomato to make spaghetti.

**Silver's POV**

In my dream, I saw my child hood friend, Rena, leaving me. I was 3 and her parents moved away, taking her with them. Our grubby little hands reached out to each other for our last farewell, but they didn't reach each other. I hadn't seen her soft brown hair and misty grey eyes in 13 years... I hope I got to see her soon...

I woke up to the sound of a familiar voice calling me. "SILVER WHERE THE GLOB ARE YOU? SILVER WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GUY!? " I sat up and saw Kiki, my cat glaring at Marshall. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MAH PRINCESS?" Kiki screamed howling and Marshall. Then, I realized where I was, " Kiki! You're here too?" I said, walking over to her and petting her head to calm her. She purred and told her in a soothing voice, " It's ok..." Marshall came over and looked at her, " So this is your cat?" he asked looking at Kiki. "Yah, this is Kiki, Kiki, this is Marshall. He's also a vampire and plays the guitar. Oh yeah! I'm in the band called the Silver Wolves." I said, remembering the band. "Hm... he nice?" Kiki asked, surveying Marshall with her eye.

Marshall ran into the house, yelling, " I'm gonna make lunch!" I sat down with Kiki and pet her soft fur that glowed in the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rena's POV**

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I reached out to stop Mo from wandering off again.

"Out?" Mo looked up at me with big puppydog eyes and perked her ears up the way she did when she tries to let me give her permission for something.

"Graahhhhh, fine, Mo," I grumbled and let my dog go, watching her waddle outside of Tyler's house. "Hey, Ty! TYYYYYYY! TYYYLLLEERRRRRRR," I looked through the house and found him sitting lazily on the couch.

"Yes?" He mumbled and sat up, running a hand through his hair that stuck up crazily.

"Can we please go somewhere?" I whined. "I'm sorta hoping to…um..see someone I know."

Tyler's face fell into a disappointed position at my sentence. "Oh. Alright." He said and stood. "C'mon."

I grabbed the light grey cloak he had gotten me and pulled it on over my linen longsleeve shirt and jeans. I laced up my boots . After I wrapped from my palm up to my elbow in the usual bandages I wore now when I go into my "cool archer mode", I put my arm guards on. Afterall, I WAS training to be an archer. "Lessgo!" I cried in excitement and bounded at the house, barely remembering to sheathe my sword onto the sheathe across my back, then slipping my bow across my shoulders along with my arrow quiver. I sprinted across the bright green hills.

My happy mood must've reached Tyler a little bit and he followed, but at a slower pace considering the fact he had just been resting.

I cartwheeled into the Candy Kingdom and looked around, gripping an arrow and firing one at a sign. "We can try in there first!" I grabbed his hand in my leather and linen wrapped hands and pulled him inside the little joint. It was like a small hotel, but all for food. I took a seat at the bar. "One milkshake, please?" I smiled at the bartender who nodded and handed me one. Tyler ordered himself one too and took a sip.

"Any sign of the person you're looking for?" He asked quietly and watched me with an interested gaze.

I tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and looked around. "Unfortunately, no." I sighed inwardly. "I haven't seen her in forever. I guess I was hoping that, when I was transferred into this world, that maybe she was too."

"Oh, I'm sorry if you don't find her," Tyler said in a gentle tone and took another sip of his milkshake before setting it down.

"Yeah…" Was all I bothered to say.

**Silver's POV**

Marshall had given Kiki and I lunch, and we decided to wander around the kingdom. I laced my boots, wrapped my scarf around, swung my katana onto my hip, and loaded some extra daggers and such.

"MARSHALL! WHERE THE GLOB ARE YOU!?" I said, calling into the house, a light echo ringing through the secluded house. "Coming!" A small voice called from somewhere. I heard loud footsteps as Marshall ran down the slanted staircase. "What?" He said, shaking his head to get his "flowing" hair in place. Sure, it's flowing.

"Can we go out?" I said, peering at his messy state. "Sure, let me fix myself up." He padded up the stairs and "fixed himself up." I plopped onto the couch and let Kiki sit on my lap. She purred softly as I stroked her black and white fur. Her green eyes bore into me.

"Do you like him, gurl?" I blushed, like a lot. "N-No. Why?" I said, stuttering at my lie. " I know you do gurl. " Kiki smiled and winked at me. "C'OMING!" Marshall yelled as he once again climbed down the stairs. "Let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand, trying not to blush, and running out the door.

We headed towards a small hotel that seemed to be something Rena would like, but Marshall shook his head and headed towards a bigger hotel. He dragged me in. "Hey! MARSHALL! Watcha doing here?" the guy at the entrance said, showing a crooked smile. "Nothing, bug off." Marshall muttered, pulling out a chair for me. I sat down, thinking about how Rena and I met.

**Rena's POV  
** I watched the door intensely, waiting…_hoping_ that I would see my best friend. Hardly anyone came in. Just a couple of candy people, followed by some vampire guy and some vampire girl that wore a scarf. Tyler had already told me about vampires and all those crazy things. I'm just glad I'm a human. Mo wiggled inside the little joint and trotted to me happily, her tail wagging. "What. You're not gonna say hi?" Mo stood up and crossed her little arms.

"Oh, um…Hi, Mo?" I blinked down at my white, brown and gold dog with faint confusion.

"Not to me, sugar corn! To your best friend!" Mo rolled her eyes playfully and indicated to the vampire girl.

"But, my best friends not…" I trailed off and stared at the girl. I shot from my seat, spilling my smoothie or whatever I was drinking. "Silver!" I cried out.

**Tyler's POV**

Things went pretty quietly after we had our little conversation. Seeing Rena so worried, yet hopeful at the same time made me a little bothered, so I focused on the table like it was the best thing in the world. Mo eventually came in. She became yapping away for a while, And then Rena just got up and began yelling.

"See that girl right there?" Mo grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me down to her eyesight-view (UGHHHHHH WHATEVER I DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS CALLLLEDDDD :C ) and pointed. The girl looked like a regular vampire to me.

"That's Silver, Rena's best friend since they were little toe-grabbers," Mo said.

"Toe-grabbers?" I arched my eyebrows at the dog.

"That's what I call babies, alright?" Mo snapped and shoved me away.

Silver POV: 

I heard a voice call my name, I turned around and my eyes grew large. "RENA?" I squeaked, cocking my head to get a better look. Rena ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "It's good to see you again." "Same with me." I released the hug and introduced her to Marshall.

"This is Marshall, Marshall this is Rena. We were best friends when we were little." Rena's eyes widened. "were best friends?" she said, her eyes starting to water. "Are best friends." I giggled and put my shoulder around her, giving her a noogie.

"Silver, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is Silver." Rena said, gesturing towards another human boy. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and foggy grey eyes. "Nice to meet ya." I said, friendly punching him on the shoulder. He flinched but recovered and returned the friendly motion.

"Hey! Hey! What about me?" a small voice called from below. "Hi Mo! How ya doing?" I nuzzled her head and stroked her soft fur. "Why don't you go say hi to Kiki? She's over there." I said, pointing over to a small area where Kiki was laying. "OKAY" Mo waddled over to Kiki and nudged her.

Rena grabbed my hand. "Let's go to a park!" She said, giggling as we ran, the wind hitting our cold faces. Tyler and Marshall trailed behind us, trying to avoid our hair. We jumped onto the swings and swung off as hard as we could. We flew into the air, and landed, feet first, on the ground. We giggled together and ran over to the grass, falling down onto the soft young grass and making "grass angels"

**Marshall POV**

Silver introduced me to a human girl, who was apparently her childhood friend named Rena. Rena was with a boy named Tyler, who seemed to look like her. I watched as Tyler and Silver exchanged friendly gestures, and a sinking feeling was felt in my stomach. Was I jealous? No... I didn't even like her, right?

Tyler and I ran after them as they took off to the park. They jumped on the swings, and I almost imagined them as children. They fell down onto the soft plush grass. I watched Silver giggle in happiness. I smiled at her cute face, then wiped it off of my face, realizing what I was doing.

Rena and Tyler took us to his house, which was a small cottage, homey, but it had enough room. He made dinner, but Silver and I just grabbed an apple. Silver and Rena talked about what they did when they were little, and what they had done. Tyler and I sat in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

"So... Did you always live here?" Tyler said, probably hoping to start a conversation. "Nope." I said, looking to the side and sort of ignoring him. "Oh.." Tyler said, sighing, he got up and walked to the kitchen to get more snacks. I remembered the time when I lived in the nightosphere, and the mushroom war. I shivered, the mushroom war had been a terrible incident. Hundreds died, and many became mutants from the strong radiation. I had spent that time building a bond with Simone, but she didn't remember me anymore.

"Here's some potato chips." Tyler said, coming back with a HUGE bowl of them. Silver and Rena stuffed it down and ate almost half of the darn bowl. Silver just sat there, patting her belly. "Hey, Rena, we probably have to go. IT's getting late." Silver said, getting up and walking towards the door. "kk." Rena and Silver hugged each other, then we left. Silver let out a loud burp and I smirked.

We had a burping contest on the way home, which I won. When we got back, we grabbed an apple, a scary movie, and sat down to enjoy our evening.

When the movie finished, Silver was resting her head on my shoulder asleep. I sat there and touched her soft hair. I smiled. This was going to be a fun year.

**Tyler's POV**

I have to admit, I felt awkward and lonely. Now that Rena had found her best friend, it's like there wasn't a use for me anymore. Sometimes I was included into the conversation, but at other times, I was ignored the same way Marshall was. I eventually just stood up to walk around a little.

Only after Marshal and Silver left, did she truly talk to me. "Hey, Tyler," Rena bounded over to me and put her arms around my torso. She had taken her cloak, arm guards, arm wraps and boots off, so she was left in her jeans, longsleeve shirt and socks. Rena had let her hair down so it fell in gentle auburn waves around her face. "Sorry I kinda ignored you. I was just so excited to see Silver again and I got wrapped up in it all," Rena nestled her head into the crook of my neck and I felt her warm breath tickle my skin.

"'S'alright," I whispered and rubbed her back lightly, resting my cheek on the top of her head. "At least I'm not ignored now, right?" I offered a small smile and teased her sides with my nimble fingers.

Rena let out a highpitched giggle and tried to wiggle away from me, but I kept a firm embrace around her as I tickled her sides. "No! Tyler!" Tears of laughter pooled in her eyes. I finally let her go and she fell over onto the couch, gripping her sides as she laughed. "Time for you to go to bed, silly," I scooped her up over my shoulder and carried her up the small set of the stairs. She drummed her fingers against my back lightly as I carried her to her room. I dropped her on her bed and tossed her pajamas that we had bought at the market at her. "I'll go get you some blankets," I said and went back downstairs. As I grabbed some blankets for the cold night ahead, I looked at the wall. Did Rena like me the way I like her? Or am I just her friend? I brought the blankets back upstairs to her room. Rena was already dressed in her tshirt and long pants. "C'mon," I pulled down the covers for her and she climbed in. I put the covers back over her along with the extra blankets.

"Thanks, Tyler," She whispered and closed her eyes. I smiled and left the room.

**Rena's POV**

In the middle of the night, I woke up, shivering. Despite all the blankets, I was as cold as cold could be. "Tyler," I whimpered loud enough for my voice to travel through the hall. He was instantly in the room, his face barely visible in the dim light.

"What's wrong?" He walked over and sat at the edge of my bed. His light hair was messy from sleep, but in an adorableish way, I guess.

"It's cold," I whimpered and reached for him.

"Do you need more blankets?" Tyler said worriedly. I shook my head and grabbed his hand to pull him down next to me.

"No," I said and nestled against his chest to stay warm, letting out a shuddering breath. "Alright," Tyler said quietly and pulled the blankets up to my neck to make sure I stayed warm. "Now get some sleep."

In the morning, Tyler had already left. A note was beside me that said **I'm downstairs. (: 3 Tyler**

I got dressed in one of Tyler's shirts and a pair sweatpants and hurried down the stairs, picking Mo up on the way. "Morning!" I said cheerfully.

**Silver POV**

I woke up laying on the couch wrapped in a cozy blanket. When I turned around, I noticed that Marshall was next to me, our heads leaning against each other. I blushed madly and threw a pillow at him. Then, he woke up and yawned. "What did you do that for?" he said, glaring at me groggily. "That's for being a perv." I said, imitating a haughty accent and sass walking away. I felt a pair of arms embrace me. "Welp, no stopping me." Marshall kissed my cheek, and I blushed sp much that I looked like an apple. I ran over to the kitchen, picked up a pan, and threw it straight at him. It hit his nose, and he started bleeding.

~Timeskip~

I patted Marshall's bloody noise with a small napkin, dabbing off the grease and blood. "Sorry bout that, sort of a natural reaction." I said, looking at him, jokingly. "It's fine" he said, his noise nasal because of the napkin pinching his nose. I giggled,laughed, whatever and pinched his nose hard on accident. "Ow!" he said, wincing. I muttered sorry and continued cleaning his bloody nose.

After I put a bandaid on his nose, making him look pretty badass. I walked out with him to go to the"stalkers" house. We walked through the bright pink house, that was so disgustingly girly I wanted to throw up.

We walked to a giant castle, covered with, guess what, pink! I had enough by then and threw up on the lawn. "You ok?" Marshall said, looking at me. "Fine, the girlyness was just too much." I laughed and walked inside with Marshall.

"Marshall! You're he- Why is she here?" Prince bubblegum said, glaring at me. "CHill bro, she's a friend." Marshall said, making calming gestures with his hands. We walked into the weirdos "lab" and explored.

"Woah! What's this?" I said, looking at the "rat". "A rat, what do you think?" he said, lookig at me peculiarly. "sheesh, just asking." Putting my hands up.

**Rena's POV**

Tyler was sitting on the couch, sprawled out with his arms over his head. He opened one grey eye to look at me and a soft smile spread across his face. "Morning, sleepyhead" Tyler stood up and held out his arms to me. I hesitantly went into them, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. Tyler moved his arms around my torso and rubbed my back gently.

His touch warmed me up and I wasn't as cold from the weather. I leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.


End file.
